The Final Stand
by Juniper Minoa
Summary: Seven normal kids, Trianna, Katherine, Victoria, Violet, Saffron, Sylvia, and Laura. Oh wait, they're actually on the run. From their enemies. That want to kill them. And the kids have powers. So do their enemies. But otherwise, totally normal. T for violence please review.
1. Prologue

I just can't wait until four hours from now. Then I could collect my pay check and go home. Not that I didn't like my job. It was boring and, to be fully honest, quite repetitive. I opened my file to get out some paperwork. Being a school administrator wasn't easy. Especially if it was a school that contained elementary, middle and high schools. I sighed and began filling out another form about some students asthma.

I looked up from my computer after I heard the office door opening and closing. An unusually large group of gentlemen walked in. There were seven, each grim faced and black-suited. They looked like they were from Men in Black.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I asked as they walked in, trying to maintain a cheerful smile.

A huge bulky one spoke up. "There are seven kids that go here. We want to know their current classes."

"Oh I'm sorry. We cannot do that unless we have identification. Are you parents or guardians of these students? Or the police?"

"No ma'am. But it's absolutely necessary we find them at once."

"I'm sorry. I cannot help you."

The man in front pulled out a gun. "How 'bout now?"

A thin man standing next to him put a hand on his arm. "Put that thing down, man. We have other ways," he turned to me apologetically. "Sorry. He's new." With that he began to stare at me. No weapons, he just stared at me. Soon, I was beginning to get a little frightened. What was he doing? All of a sudden, a sense of understanding washed over me. These men needed to see these children. The children had done them a great wrong and now they must repay their debt. I smiled at the thin man who had helped me understand their problem. I smiled pleasantly at him.

"What are their names?"

**A/N: So this story will be written from loads of different perspectives. My friends and I are writing this together and each of the characters represents one of us. I'm Trianna, who will have chapter one. The only person who won't be writing is the person representing Violet 'cause she's only six.**

** Also they'll get longer just I couldn't think of a way to elongate this one without making it boring. The reason I based it off misc. movies is because it's sort of based off the avengers with how the kids came to be who they are with magic and stuff, which I will write if enough people review and ask for it. So here goes...**

**And please review, hope you enjoyed. **


	2. The Fist Sighting

**Trianna**

I grinned, clicking the 'C' answer button on my computer. The Algebra II test was a breeze. I couldn't believe that I had ever been apprehensive about this. But then again, my mind had been scientifically and genetically advanced three years ago. Either way, I was a little worried about the grade I was to get on this. I began to giggle and almost burst out laughing. Here I was, worrying myself silly about a ridiculous little math test, when I had bigger problems to worry about. For example, when would my enemies, who have been trying (and failing) to kill me and my friends for the past three years, find me and put the seven of us on the run again. I was so sick of running. I could feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I knew my enemies wouldn't be that long. It had almost been half a year since we had heard a breath from them. _Perhaps they are experiencing some… technical difficulties_. The thought of what I had done to those men last year made me smile. I was worried about something that had happened then. I had had the chance to kill the greatest enemy, the one who had created me. Yet I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to kill. To see the blood on my hands, to watch the light of his feeble consciousness flicker out, then die. I just couldn't do it. It troubled me that I may find myself in a similar situation next time.

I had finished the test and looked around me. Everyone seemed to be working their way through question fifteen. I almost began to chuckle. Here I was, in a little square shaped room painted with a dull cream color, not trying at all to hide my abnormality. My amplified mind and senses took in everything around me. Oh, of course I saw the big things, like the long tables lining the walls, and the old '90s computers spaced evenly on top of them. The school often did fundraisers to try to be able to buy newer computers but since no one had ever donated, we're stuck with the state of the art tech, from 1993. I could see the large table in the center of the room, at which my proctor and math teacher, Mrs. Thackins, sat sternly looking over her gradebook, a pen in hand. But very few could see past the sweaty students sitting at their chairs. I could. I could see their little auras of life now reduced to a dim glow, due to their physical inactivity and bored feelings. I could make out every hair on their heads, I could count the number of stitches on Jane Galen's dress. I could smell the banana on Alex Rore's breath, from half way across the room, and even though he hadn't eaten banana for a week. I had asked. I could hear a cell phone ringing – from halfway down the hall. Yeah, I'm a little special. Not that these gifts were given without a price.

"Trianna, are you finished with your test already dear?" Mrs. Thackins, broke me out of my memories. She had somehow managed to sneak up on me. She shouldn't have been physically able to do that. I felt deep anger rising inside of me. Is this it? The result of months of pain, losing my family, then the starvation that gripped my friends before we could find food. Being forced to switch schools was difficult, but not something we couldn't handle. We were strong, brave. The emotional pain though, had really worn us down. Even the youngest, seven-year-old Violet, didn't smile as much as she used to. You could see the after effects just by looking at our faces. The great bags under our eyes, the deep, sad, distant look in our eyes. We had to go through just about everything there is to go through on this planet. And yet, what is becoming of me now? Am I losing the one remotely good thing that had come out of this torture? Are my powers leaving me? Without them, I'm dead meat. I know that. Mrs. Thackins cleared her throat.

"Dear?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry Mrs. Thackins. What was that?"

"I just asked you whether or not you have completed your test."

"I do believe so ma'am."

"Did you check it over?"

"No, not yet Mrs. Thackins, but thank you very much for reminding me. I'll, um, I guess I'll do that now."

"How have you finished so quickly? You have two hours to take this test and you finished in twenty minutes."

"Well, you see, the problems, they were really easy. Yeah. They were easy. That's why."

"You didn't get answers from students who had taken this test earlier?"

"Absolutely not, Mrs. Thackins."

"Did you show your work on the piece of paper that had been provided?"

"Um… no I didn't ma'am."

"Then how did you finish the test so quickly?"

"Uh… You see, Mrs. Thackins, it's quite difficult to explain…" I saw no way out of this. Mrs. Thackins raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. At that moment something happened saved me the trouble of explaining my powers. The door opened. _Thank god for you,_ I thought. But when I saw who came in, my stomach dropped. I immediately looked away, so fast, his eyes wouldn't have been able to register my movement. Unfortunately, he had probably been looking into the window on the door so he had seen me while I was arguing with Mrs. Thackins. I could feel his cold gaze prickling the back of my neck. I turned to face him and almost groaned out loud. I set mental wards around my mind to protect me. This one was definitely one of the strongest. I remember fighting him before. As both an accomplished telepath and empath, he could control people's minds and emotions. Last time, I hadn't been in practice with mental wards so when he hit me with the full force of his powers, I didn't stand a chance.

Mrs. Thackins glared at him suspiciously. "My students are currently taking part in a state issued formative assessment. You must leave now, but you are welcome to come back later once it is completed."

"I understand that this test is very important for the student's education and future. But I need to see Ms. Letcher here. I'm with the police and we caught her and a group of others smoking pot. I was called up here to take her to an interrogation.

He said the lie so smoothly, I would have believed him if he hadn't been talking about me. Mrs. Thackins had been a teacher for over thirty years. She could usually tell a lie from the truth better than anyone else I knew. When someone lied in her classroom, she would yell, tear their hair out, or something. I didn't know what she would do when faced with a lying 'official.' I doubted she would believe his story. If she didn't, there was absolutely no way for her to resist the power of this man's telepathy. She would succumb instantly and make me go either way.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT, YOU LYING SCUM! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I DO TO PEOPLE WHO LIE IN MY CLASS? I – acquiesce to your request. You may take the girl. Trianna, pack your things."

Her eyes had glazed over and I knew that there was nothing I could about it. The man most likely had backup with him. I'd probably die. But I had to take a chance. As I stood up from my chair, and lifted up my back pack, I cast my gaze around frantically, hoping to find something, anything, that could be used as a weapon. I didn't want to pull out my bow until it was necessary. My eyes alighted upon a stack of math textbooks and a sigh of relief escaped from between my lips. A plan forming in my mind, I slowly walked towards Mrs. Thackins and the man with a subdued expression on my face. The man looked smug and I was very surprised that he wasn't at all suspicious. Didn't he think that I'd put up a fight?

I moved forward until the textbooks were in jumping distance. I lunged for them, at a speed at which even their eyes couldn't follow, and grabbed one, hitting the man on the head with it. He instantly crumpled to the floor. _Ha! Next time think twice about creating a monster you cannot control_. Mrs. Thackins' eyes cleared up and a confused look crossed her face when she looked up at me and down at the unconscious man.

"How did this – what happened?"

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Thackins. This is something I have to deal with." Before she could reply, I had unzipped my backpack, pulling out my quiver, my bow, and my small pouch of supplies. After tying my hair back to keep it from getting tangled in the arrows and pulling off my hoodie, I stood there awkwardly while everyone stared at me. This was the first time I had my hair back at this school without my hoodie. They could see my ears now. It might not have been my ears though. It could have been my speed or my weapons. Or it could have been that I had finally put a textbook to good use, knocking a supposed police officer out with it. Feeling a little self-conscious, I gave a little curtsy and sprinted out of the room.

The second I threw the building doors open, and felt the cool rush of air hit my face, I felt much better. The sky was cloudless blue, and the grass was bright green. The golden sun shone and covered me with pleasant warmth. A perfect day to be escaping from people who try to kill you. I looked around, wondering which way to run. This school was a huge open campus, dotted with buildings and portable classrooms. This period just happened to be the one during which my friends and I were the most widely spaced. Last period, I was in the building adjacent to the one with Violet, the same class as Tori, and two buildings down from Saffron.

Out of the six, the closest was Kat. But how would I warn the others? I reached into my pouch and produced a signal flare. It wouldn't go high enough to be seen from all around the school. But an arrow could. I grabbed the remainder of the twine I had brought to school, tied the signal flare to my arrow and setting it off, shot the arrow as high as possible. For the first time for the past two years, I got lucky. By the time my arrow got to its full height, the momentum created by the flare lifted it up even higher. Once it exploded into red sparks, I knew I had no reason to hang around. I turned and ran in the direction of Kat's classroom.

I didn't have to run too long. Soon, I reached the orange painted door and threw it open. "Please, I need to talk to Katherine, it's an emergency quickly." The second those words left my lips, I realized what a rush I had been in. I stood there, panting, out of breath, a little embarrassed, my face streaked with sweat. Twenty three pairs of eyes were staring at me quizzically. Well, to be exact, twenty two. Because Kat's teacher, Mr. Prato, was looking at me with lots of anger in his eyes. It was as if I had purposefully, just to spite him, ran into his house and spray paint all over his walls. His fat sweaty face was bright red and his small blue eyes seemed to be accusing me of starting World War II. I took a step back.

"Katherine is currently busy doing her classwork. You may speak with her at the end of her class. For now, you should return to yours. In the meantime I am, as a teacher, obligated to confiscate you weapons, as stated clearly in the school rules, there are no weapons of any sort allowed on campus. Now hand it over."

"I apologize deeply sir. But I really need it."

"Need it? Whatever do you need a dangerous weapon such as this for? This is a school, you insolent child. There is no need for weapons at a school. I can assure you that you are perfectly safe on this campus."

"Well, it's a long story, hard to explain…" I trailed off when Mr. Prato raised an eyebrow at me. I had one last chance. I turned to my friend. "Hey Kat, You know about those people, who hate birdwatchers," her eyes widened. 'Birdwatchers' was our code word for people like us. "They're here. Like, right now."

She stood up so suddenly, her chair clattered to the floor. "Look Mr. Prato. It's been really nice learning from you, but time is of the essence. This is very important. I really have to go."

"Come one Kat!" I grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the door. I opened it. Barring our way was a man. I almost gasped. This was my personal enemy. I hated him more than any other. He was wearing a cold smile on his face, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Kat.

"Going somewhere?" He began to chuckle evilly. It was almost comical, so movie like that I almost believed it was a movie. Except I'd fought this dude before. And he was nasty when he wanted to kill someone. Of all people, I would know.

"Skip the theatrics and get to the point," I snarled, glaring at him. I drew an arrow and nocked it in my bow.

He turned to me, noticing me for the first time, and his grin widened. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? The elfling."


End file.
